Remember Me This Way
by The Great Kelly The Great
Summary: Three best friends, for seven years. A friendship filled with laughter, tears, love. This is their goodbye to each other.


Disclaimer: Anything in this fic related to Harry Potter or the general wizarding world is property of JK Rowling.  I am not making any money and no copyright infringement was intended.  The song "Remember Me This Way" is by Vanessa Williams.  I don't own it.

Author's Note: Please review.  Flames are welcome, if not unfounded.  This was originally written before OotP came out.  But I decided to re-write it.  Lyrics are in **bold**.  

_REMEMBER ME THIS WAY_

**Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
  
**

"I…I guess this is it."

            Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  They had just graduated; they were qualified witch and wizards.

"Well, we'll still see each other again," Harry said, hopefully.  

"Oh, yeah, at the reunions Hogwarts throws once a millennium." Hermione spoke bitterly.  

"We can send letters to each other.  And we will see each other.  We have to."

"Ron, Harry, you have been my best friends my entire life.  I can't do this."

"We have to separate.  We will see each other again.  We need to live our own lives.  We need to begin a new life, outside of Hogwarts."

  
**Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found**

Hermione's shoulders shook; she was sobbing.  And tears were running down her face, covering them in saltwater.

"Hermione, please don't cry," Ro said, trying to sound soothing.  "We hate it when you cry."

He was right.  Hermione had cried less that three times in their entire time at Hogwarts. The day she got her letter that said her parents died, and at graduation.  This was her third time crying.

Neither Harry nor Ron could stand to see Hermione as she was then; she was supposed to be the one who was witty and clear-headed.  

"Sorry, guys," she said, her voice ragged.  "But I can't help but think I am never going to see you again.  All I've ever known is Hogwarts.  It's hard to think of a life without seeing you two every waking minute of every da.  And so hard to imagine a life outside the one I love and am comfortable with."

  
**I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay**

            "Of course we'll see each other.  At least once a month, no matter what happens," Ron exclaimed loudly, earning stares from various passers-by.  "My mum was talking about holding a Weasley Family Meeting each month and you'll both go to that.  Mum doesn't want the separation any more than we do."

"Oh, I can't do this.  Harry, Ron, this is it. We are going into the world, making a living for ourselves," Hermione said.  "This is the moment I have been thinking abut since I started at Hogwarts.  I just never realised I didn't want it to come.  I never realised it would be so painful."

  
**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way**

"I'll think about you guys everyday," Harry said.  "And I will always remember all that you have given me.  You gave me the world, or, the wizarding world, rather."  Hermione and Ron laughed.  "You were the only reason I survived after different challenges at Hogwarts.  You always supported me; never let me think any less than the highest of myself.  I am going to miss you so much."

  
**I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go**

"You guys have to be the best friends I ever had," Hermione said.  "Everyone hated me for the first two months of Hogwarts, remember?  You were the first to even try to get to know me.  And I love you for it.  You kept me sane, when I went study-crazy.  You reminded me that there is always fun in life; sometimes you just have to look for it.  You dragged me along on your tricks, taught me that teachers were not immortal beings whose word was law.  You included me on your searches for evidence that Snape was the root of all evil.  And I learned so much more from you, that books could never have taught me.  My History of Magic book never taught me the magic friendship brings."  

Hermione grinned through her tears.

"I love you both, so much.  I will always miss you."

**And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere  
I'll always care**

 "Well, I guess it's my turn," Ron said.  "And you know I am not extremely good at prose, nor am I eloquent…wait, did I just say that?  Hang on, nor am I good at using long words."  Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Well, all I can really say is that you guys are the best friends I ever could have known.  All my life I have been outstripped by my brothers.  If I did something, it didn't matter, because they already did it.  I was overshadowed, but you were willing to drag me out of the shadows.  You both saw me, and were my friend, even though Percy was smarter, Fred and George were funnier and everyone else seemed better than me.  You didn't care.  I was your best friend.  And you were the best friends I ever had, or ever could have.  I will think about you all the time, and I will see you again.  I refuse to just leave our friendship here.  Miss you so much."

  
**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way**

            "Well, I think it is safe to say that out of all our goodbye speeches, Hermione's was best," Harry said.   "At least, she used the most long words.  But they all meant the same.  Love you both, with all the poetic things always after, but really just comes down to the first two words."

            Hermione broke down in sobs again; seemingly convinced that she would never see them again.

            "Hermione, please," Ron pleaded.  "I hate when you cry."

"Oh, you're right.  This is the last time I am ever going to see you guys and I am wasting it crying my eyes out.  But I am going to miss you so much!"

"Hermione, look at me," Harry said.  When she didn't he lifted her tear-stained face toward his.  "We are going to see each other again.  Please stop being such a pessimist.  We need to find jobs and find somewhere to live.  Then we will all gather together to see each other and to catch up.  The most time it could possibly be is a year."

"You're wrong, Harry Potter," Hermione said.  "You're wrong.  But even if you're right, every waking minute, and while I sleep, I'll wish I was with the two of you."

  
**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe**

A whistle blew as the clock struck another hour.

"I guess that's our cue," Ron said quietly, remorsefully.

Hermione let out one more sob, then gathered Harry and Ron into her arms.  They hugged her back.  Each felt as if their ribs were cracking, but that didn't matter.  Nothing mattered except the three of them, in that moment.  

"I love you both," she said.  "I'll never forget you or all you have done for me."

"I love you too," Harry whispered.

"Me too," Ron murmured.

Harry walked to a ticket counter and bought a ticket for London.  Ron went back to the Burrow to pick up some of his things, and Hermione walked out the door into the sun that shone, contrasting horribly with the mood.  They had separated, ready to make their own living in the world.

**  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true**

Harry Potter, thirty-five years old.  A retired Quidditch champion, and currently the best Auror the Ministry of Magic has seen in over a hundred years.  He is still unmarried.

**That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind**

Ronald Weasley, thirty-five years old.  Following his brother's footsteps and working with dragons in Romania.  He has acquired a special gift for them.  Married to Parvati Patil.

**If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday**

            Hermione Granger, thirty-four years old.  The Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Married to Connor Lecerf, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

  
**Remember me this way  
Remember me this way**

            The Three Musketeers, the Dream team, the Terrible Trio.  Whatever it is you knew them by, you could never find three better friends.  They had been through the world together, nothing could drag them apart.

            Except perhaps graduation.

            For since that day they said their last, sad goodbye, eighteen years ago, they have not seen each other.

**Remember me this way**

**Remember me this way**


End file.
